


All Things Please The Soul

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Nerd Jared Padalecki, Rimming, Switching, Top Henry Cavill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Hopeless crushes on your roommate, sometimes, turn out to not be so hopeless after all.





	All Things Please The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the story that I was anticipating writing as my first work of 2019, but it happened all the same. I had a simultaneous bottom Jared itch, and writing that dynamic with Jensen was... eh. Did not like.
> 
> Thanks, YouTube, for the Henry Cavill video. I didn't realize his voice was that deep, or his smile was that charming, and long story short, I want to get dicked by Henry Cavill now. I know I ruined the "oh no they were roommates" trope but it's tiresome to me anyway, and I always am going to want maximum "dicks going in butts" than to wait 40k words for them to share the bed. Come on.

“Jared, you got a minute?”

Henry walks in without waiting for Jared’s response, bringing with him the scent of clean pine and musk. His “I’m gonna get some ass” scent, which, as far as Jared knows, has not yet failed. Not that he needs the cologne, no - just one smile is enough to make boxers drop.

Jared leans back and turns his chair, looking up to see Henry standing just inside his doorway wearing nothing but a sinfully short towel and a truly confused expression. In his hands are two different dress shirts, one deep oxford blue, the other a crisp, silvery-champagne color. It doesn’t  _ really  _ matter which one he picks - both are going to look model-worthy across Henry’s chest.

Not that Jared spends a lot of time thinking about his chest, after all.

At least not when Henry’s home.

“The blue one,” Jared decides, and glances at the water still dripping down those hairy as fuck pecs. Christ, how can one man just radiate such casual sexual energy, all while trying to pick a shirt for his date? After a year of being roommates, Jared was sure that his fascination with Henry would just wear off, go the way of idle curiosity and not come back to haunt him. Henry, unashamedly bi, a different hot body in his bed every week.

Jared can’t ever seem to pull that kind of luck, and there’s been a lot of vicarious lust through his veins, listening to Henry pound the lucky guy or girl he’s picked for that night.

“Yeah?” Henry gives him a smile, and Jared has to bite the inside of his cheek as Henry turns to look in his mirror and hold it against his chest. “Yeah, definitely. Good eye, Jay.”

Henry doesn’t seem to notice Jared still watching him as he puts the shirt on, the fabric looking painted on as it accommodates his shoulders. Jared has nothing to look forward to tonight save for more fucking homework, because being a Ph.D candidate apparently comes with  _ a lot  _ of that shit. Dr. Jared Padalecki sounds nice, but it’s definitely put a damper on his social life for the last couple years.

The time and effort to try and get laid has been put off by his studies, and truth be told, the most action he gets is ogling Henry’s tits, since he seems to have this enormous aversion to shirts. Even in the dead of winter, his outfit of choice when he’s home is sweatpants (most of the time without underwear, which comes with its own enormous set of distractions) and precious little else. Even when Jensen comes over for beers and the game, Henry makes himself right at home, shirtless and hot and having a barrel of laughs with Jensen because, you know,  _ of course they bond.  _

But Jensen doesn’t have to be worried about the sexual frustration, no, straight-as-an-arrow and no, I’m not gonna give it a try. 

Jared kind of resents him for it, but at least Jensen has the courage to ask for what he wants. Why couldn’t some of that self confidence rub off on him?

“If you like, I could… see if they have a friend. Know it’s been a bit since you’ve had any fun.” 

Jared pulls himself out of his head and realizes that Henry is talking to  _ him.  _ “No, buddy, that’s… thanks for the thought, but I’m fine. Really.”

_ I have a torch to keep carrying, because I’m fucking afraid to just ask and you are way, WAY out of my league. _

Henry turns around, the towel hanging a little lower, as if the world hasn’t played enough jokes on him today. “You sure? I don’t know your type, but I could try.” He’s genuinely sympathetic, and that just hurts more.

Jared gives him a game smile, shaking his head. “Really, it’s fine - I’ve got my friends Proust and Preston to keep me occupied.” 

Because Doctor of Literature is such a fucking sexy profession, right? Smarts are supposed to be hot, or something like that. Most of the time, it just qualifies Jared as the biggest nerd in the room. Maybe both in stature  _ and  _ IQ. Whatever - it’s not like his knowledge of French philosophy has gotten him any ass in the last, oh, ever.

Henry nods, buttoning his shirt up halfway so that his tits are still hanging out. “If you say so, but don’t say I didn’t offer.” He’s still looking at Jared, like he’s trying to parse out exactly what makes him tick. “I had better go, then.”

Jared holds his eyes for a moment longer, the urge to change his mind right there on the tip of his tongue - but it never comes, and Jared is left with an uncomfortable heat in his belly and the sinfully tempting scent of Henry’s body left behind.

A few minutes later, he hears the front door of the apartment open, taking Henry away for a night of likely debauchery and sin the likes of which Jared wishes he could just… dive into. But why on earth would Henry want to party with him? Henry’s world is full of helping muscley guys stay muscley, wearing tight workout gear, and getting laid a whole fucking lot.

Yeah, Jared can’t begin to compete with that. Sure, he’s in shape, always has looked after himself - but it’s never been the kind of shape that Henry’s in, the picture-perfect thickness that never seems to grow tiresome, no matter how many times its seen.

Jared decides that he really, really doesn’t want to be in the house alone tonight. He considers calling Jensen, remembers he’s working, and finally forces himself to put on his gym shorts and running shoes. He’s already wearing a threadbare t-shirt, so no need to change that really.

He jogs the ten minutes to his gym, the night promising another warm day tomorrow, a blanket of stars putting on a show overhead. Austin never does disappoint, and out here in the quiet part of town Jared almost feels like he’s still back home on nights like this. It lifts his spirits a bit, and by the time he’s at the gym, he’s feeling better.

It still doesn’t mean he’s not thinking about Henry, or the sex he’s going to loudly be having in his room down the hall later, or the fact that Jared’s going to have to use and abuse his Fleshlight once again. That’s been happening a lot lately, to the point where Jared’s just been leaving his come in it because he can’t be arsed to wash it, not with how fucking much Henry is  _ always  _ turning him on.

He’s even followed him stroke for stroke a couple times, his ear pressed to the wall and able to hear the slap of Henry’s hips against his hook up of the night. Those times, Jared’s come so hard it nearly blacked him out and the morning after, well… Jared can’t look Henry in the eye. Don’t ever let anyone tell him that guilt isn’t an unfairly powerful emotion.

Jared spends a long enough time at the gym that by the time he’s done, he’s sweating so hard it’s dripping down his back and his legs feel like rubber bands about to snap, but it has helped clear his mind some. He won’t return to his reading tonight, no, he’s going to have a long soak in the tub, lube his toy up, and hopefully knock himself out with the three day load he’s been saving. For what or whom, he doesn’t know - but better out than in.

For whatever reason, the landlord has chosen to install a jacuzzi in their place when they started renting it, so there has always been that nice perk to their apartment, even if the rest of it is distinctly average. Jared’s already got the bubbles going by the time he slips in, an egg sandwich settling in his belly and his cock swelling with latent arousal. At least here he’s free to think about Henry in whatever way suits him, and tonight he’s playing an old favorite: Henry wearing nothing but a jockstrap (he’s seen them in the laundry and yes, he’s sniffed them a couple times) and teasing himself, just for Jared, never quite close enough to touch but able to see everything he’s doing.

He would get his cock out, using long, slow strokes to mess with his foreskin (thank God for British transplants) and expose his cock head, mushroom shaped with a fucking great big slit. Jared can almost taste it, the precome that would be seeping from it as he gets harder and harder, never looking away from Jared’s face as he works himself up. His left arm would be thrown behind his head, the dark forest of his pit hair on perfect display for Jared, musky and addictive, begging Jared to lick him there. Jared wouldn’t stop there, would keep going until he’s got his nose buried in Henry’s crotch and inhaling the powerful scent of his body.

Jared groans and arches his hips out of the hot water, bubbles foaming and sliding off of him in jasmine-scented trails. (This is Henry’s body wash, but dammit, it smells  _ nice _ .) He’s hard, pretending he has a foreskin to slip his fingers under, watching the precome bead up at his slit and slide down his cock. He’s no slouch in the size department, not at all - but who the hell wants to give the book nerd a blowjob?

He shoves the thought aside and grabs his lube, massaging it over his length until he’s dripping steadily and feels like he can handle uncapping his toy without dropping it. 

In his mind, Henry turns over and presents his perfect, hairy ass to him, legs spread so that Jared gets a glimpse of his hole. He isn’t sure if Henry is all top, but his mind supplies him being an optimal switch, and Christ, Jared wants to stretch him out on his cock, raw, watch himself fuck the daylights right on out of him. Henry is broader than him, but Jared could handle that, hold him down and make him take his cock until his come was leaking down his leg. Henry isn’t  _ smug,  _ but Jared, God, Jared wants to humble him just a little, hear just how much he could make him moan.

It’s all in his head, of course, and the reality is that Jared would likely end up on all fours for Henry - if it ever came to that. Jared doesn’t have a problem with that, per se, but the image of Henry bottoming sticks with him.

The smell of ripe come hits him hard as Jared unscrews the end of his toy and dumps far too much lube in it, knowing already that he’s going to breed it hard and fast. The tease of the fake lips against his head has him tensing, Henry on his knees before him as he kisses up the bottom of Jared’s shaft.

Jared closes his eyes, letting fantasy Henry swallow him whole as he pushes the toy down on himself, feeling the remains of his previous pleasures still inside it, cold and sticky. 

Right as he’s starting to pump himself, the door swings open and Jared sits up so fast that the water sloshes over the side and splashes the legs of Henry’s trousers, both of them staring at each other with horrified expressions.

“Oh my God,” Henry gasps, frozen in place. “Oh my God, Jared, I’m…” He follows the line of Jared’s naked body, the toy still on his cock, and Christ, Jared hopes like hell that this turns into some sort of fantasy situation. 

“I’m sorry, I’ll..go. Sorry.” Henry backs out, nearly nailing himself on the door handle in his retreat, leaving Jared with a racing heart and a rapidly softening cock - being walked in on has never really helped him with orgasms. He washes up quickly, leaves his toy where it is, and with the extra towel, sops up the mess on the floor as best he can before he exits the bathroom, beating it fast to his bedroom to drop his sweaty clothes in the hamper and try to avoid his roommate at all possible costs.

Just as he’s put on a pair of pajama pants, there’s a knock at his closed door. “Jared?”

“Not in,” Jared replies, but he opens the door anyway. Henry’s got his hands shoved in his pockets, looking  _ extremely  _ sorry for himself.

“Look, I should have knocked, and if I had known I was interrupting...that, I… again, I’m really, really sorry. I just assumed that you’d closed it so that Marbles wouldn’t get in the tub again, that’s all.” Henry offers him the most apologetic expression he has, and Jared knows he can’t be upset with him.

“It’s fine, really - bound to happen sooner or later. Just… I thought you would be gone longer.” Jared scratches the back of his neck, his hair still damp. “I can clear out if you need more privacy, and you shouldn’t keep your date waiting.” 

Henry licks his lips, his eyes cast down at the floor. “I didn’t bring home a date, and you should never feel like you have to leave your own space for my accomodation, Jared.” 

“Well… not like I can ever tell you the same thing, anyway. Um...can we just pretend we didn’t uh, see each other like that. Or rather, you didn’t see  _ me  _ like that.” Jared’s face is beet red, and really, he just wants to crawl under a rock and avoid human contact for a while, maybe forever.

Henry doesn’t back off, and the gaze he drags up Jared’s body is dangerously close to appraisal, lingering on several choice spots. “What if I liked what I saw, Jared?”

Oh shit.

No, no,  _ no,  _ this is not happening, and Jared swears that he just felt hell freeze over. “You…”

“Liked what I saw. You. And your… body.” Henry takes a step closer, and that same powerful scent grows a lot more intense. “You have a  _ really  _ nice chest, Jared.”

Jared doesn’t move, the world moving in slow motion as Henry’s right hand comes to rest over his rapidly beating heart, the material of his favorite Star Wars t-shirt doing nothing to stop the transfer of heat between them. “I do?”

Henry nods, and Jared keeps waiting for himself to wake up. “You have a lot of nice things, Jared.” His voice gets deeper, quiter, and Jared realizes he’s being  _ seduced,  _ and all of those little reasons as to why this is a bad idea get shut down by the blood rushing south. “Do you want me to tell you about them?”

Jared feels more than sees Henry puts his hands on his hips and bring them close together, not but an inch of height difference between them, with Henry’s black brogues bringing him nearly nose level with Jared. He swallows, still wondering exactly how this sequence of events came to pass, deciding that it’s not worth the trouble, and knows that in his heart that he can’t begin to regret it.

“Let me take care of you, Jared.” Henry’s mouth is close, less than a centimeter away from his own. “You deserve to be taken care of, you know that?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

Kissing Henry is way, way better than Jared had ever imagined, and it kind of shows Jared up as to just how  _ long  _ it’s been since he shared that part of himself with another person. Of course Henry’s really fucking good at it, all slow, easy confidence and sweet-tasting skill, cupping Jared’s jaw and drawing him in with near-agonizing slowness. This isn’t for his sake, but for Jared’s - just in case he still wants out.

Jared opens his mouth and Henry’s tongue slides in, curling against his and giving Jared the fastest erection of his entire life. It all feels so fucking surreal, a mindfuck that should be making Jared question existence right now but it’s tangible, all of it, and the floor does indeed stay solid as Henry walks them backwards towards Jared’s bed and lays him out on it, his muscled thigh keeping Jared’s legs apart as he gathers up Jared’s hands and puts them above his head.

He doesn’t feel trapped - just  _ seen. _

Henry moves from his mouth and down his jaw until he’s nuzzling at Jared’s temple, inhaling the scent of his own soap and Jared’s Aussie shampoo. “Would you believe me if I told you that I’ve wanted this for a long time now?”

Jared shudders, Henry’s mouth kissing the shell of his ear. “No, but I’m starting to believe in a lot more impossible things.”

“You shouldn’t doubt it.” He nibbles the top of his ear, a place no one has ever gone for before, always the fucking lobe - which is nice, yeah, but this is  _ better.  _ “You’re so handsome and sexy, Jared. Smart.” Down the back of his ear, across his jaw, and back to Jared’s mouth. “ _ Substantial. _ ”

Coming from Henry’s mouth, that word sounds hotter than any other in the English language. “You really don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do, because you need to hear it.” Henry gets his left hand under the hem of Jared’s shirt and pushes it up, fingers leaving trails of fire all the way up to his chest. “Do you have  _ any  _ idea how attractive you are?”

Henry pinches his nipple, and Jared groans, his dick twitching in his pants, right against Henry’s thigh. “You’re doing an awfully good job of persuading me that it might be true.” Seriously, Jared’s willing to believe most anything at this point. Henry chuckles, rolling the peak of his nipple between his fingers as he kisses him again. That’s becoming dangerously addictive, and Henry lets him go when Jared pulls his hands away to slide them through his dark locks. This could go no further, and Jared would be  _ perfectly  _ happy right here.

Pulling back to catch his breath, Henry sits up and straddles Jared’s hips, his hands moving up and down Jared’s chest and stomach. “I think this would work better without any clothes, don’t you?”

Jared’s throat closes up, eyes following Henry’s fingers as he unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way. “We… yeah, it would.” Jared wriggles out of his t-shirt, feeling woefully underdressed until then. Henry licks his lips, dropping his shirt away from his body. All of that muscle up close is even more beautiful, and Jared can’t reach out to feel it fast enough.

“You can touch anywhere you want, you know.” Henry scoots back just far enough to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Jared’s pajama pants, pulling them down bit by bit. “You’re not the sort of person I have limits for.”

That just makes Jared’s cock throb even harder, and before he knows it, he’s sprung free, swinging out and to the right before he’s pointing towards his own face and so blood-thundering hard he can feel the pulse of each heartbeat in the tip. Henry’s eyes go huge, hungry and satisfied with what he sees.

“You  _ definitely  _ have nothing to be ashamed of.” Henry climbs off of him for a moment, just long enough to drop his trousers and briefs, revealing himself to Jared in all his uncut glory. He’s actually shorter than Jared, average length even, but so thick that Jared can  _ feel  _ his jaw aching around him, and it’s so much better than the version of him that Jared had cooked up in his mind. Henry’s almost certainly a shower when he’s soft, given how impressive his bulge is - not that it matters.

“Come back,” Jared says, and makes Henry sit down on the edge of the bed, sliding to his knees. “You know, this is exactly what I was beating off to when you walked in on me.” Jared kisses up the inside of his thigh, fingers working their way through the rich hair on Henry’s chest, moving down his stomach in lazy time. “I’ve sniffed your jocks, but the real thing is… fuck, Henry, I gotta have it.”

If Henry had a reaction to Jared’s confession, it dies as Jared opens his jaw  _ wide  _ and swallows as much of Henry’s cock as he can. At sight he’s already mouth-stretchingly thick but in live action? It’s enough to make Jared’s eyes water, and Henry helps him out by stroking his throat until Jared’s got his nose buried in his pubic hair. 

It’s been a long, long while since Jared’s had anybody’s cock in his mouth, but instinct and muscle memory aren’t that hard to track down again. Henry tangles his fingers in Jared’s hair and pulls, hard when Jared does something with his tongue that must feel particularly good. Jared doesn’t let his balls go neglected either, rolling and tugging, loose and heavy because of course they are. Henry’s got really nice fucking set of nuts on him, and Jared soon shifts his attention there completely, sucking and worshiping while he strokes. Henry looks, watches, his hands on Jared’s face or in his hair.

He’s heard the filth that pours out of Henry’s mouth that when he’s fucking, but that stream of dirty talk is silent, replaced by an ever growing in volume litany of gasps and moans, many of which take shape when Jared moves up to nibble on his foreskin. Chalk that up to now being Jared’s favorite thing to do - and Henry doesn’t stop him, not until he’s hauling Jared back up on the bed with him and crashing their mouths together again.

“Tell me what you want, Jared.” Henry’s got him pinned again, their cocks sliding together, Jared’s long, long legs wrapped around his waist. “Anything, it’s yours.” He sounds like he means it too, and if this is the only chance they get at this, Jared isn’t going to let the opportunity go wasted.

Jared pulls his ear down to his mouth, inhaling the clean scent of Henry’s hair. “Breed me til I can’t walk, Henry, and if you don’t, I’ll do it myself.”

With a growl, Henry flips him over and smacks him hard on the ass - there’s definitely going to be a handprint there for a while. “Yes sir,” he replies, and all that does is make it a lot more difficult for Jared to not completely bust there and then.

He’s fully expecting fingers (he hastily hands Henry a bottle of lube, with just enough left in it to make this work) but instead he feels Henry’s warm breath against the back of his thighs, peppered by kisses as he feels those magnificent, strong hands spread him apart. In his head he had pictured them differently, yes - but this is okay too, perfectly willing to be Henry’s bitch for now, especially since he knows he’s about to get fucked right through his mattress. 

“Gonna eat your arse out until you’re begging for me, Jared.” He licks around Jared’s hole slowly, burning down the last of whatever fight Jared might have had left. “Then I’m gonna shove this thick cock so far in you you’ll be ruined for anyone else.”

Jesus fucking  _ Christ  _ Jared hopes that he’s not just talking shit.

“Give me your best goddamn shot, Cavill.”

The satisfied looks he’s seen on his dates’s faces before is truly, deeply genuine, because Henry eats ass like it was all he was born to do. He scrapes his stubble over Jared’s hole continually, always followed by his tongue licking him open. Jared squirms and bites his pillow, his cries growing even louder when Henry starts adding in fingers. He’s taking the long fucking way about opening him up, enjoying every goddamn second of this sweet torture; Jared wants to shout, sit on his face and ride his tongue, only he knows that wouldn’t be enough, trusting that Henry knows what he’s doing and can read precisely what Jared needs.

Maybe Henry  _ has  _ paid more attention to him than he thought, and for whatever reason that makes Jared’s heart turn cartwheels in his chest. It’s not that they aren’t strangers, at all - Jensen had found him for Jared after Chad had moved out, promising that he even came with his own cat and friendliness. They’re  _ friends,  _ but this is going so far beyond what Jared could ever have hoped for, and really, it doesn’t feel like Henry is just humoring him because Jared’s pathetic.

Or maybe not so pathetic, if he can bring himself to believe what Henry’s told him.

“Gorgeous little arse,” Henry growls, sliding in a third finger after removing his tongue. “Might need to start having it more often.” God, Jared feels so exposed and ruined already, and Henry wants  _ more.  _ Put another thing down on the list of unfathomable events, because Jared’s being looked down on graciously today. 

“Yours if you want it,” the response coming easily. Jared arches his back more, giving Henry as much access as he wants. “Christ, Henry, will you just hurry up and fuck me already?” He’s already had his orgasm taken away from him once tonight, and Henry is solely responsible for drawing it out both times. Idly he wonders if he has any condoms left, it’s been so long, and then realizes that it’s not worth the trouble - and damned if he’s going to let Henry get away long enough to find one.

So much for the safe sex mantra he’s always stuck to.

Henry drapes himself over his back, cock teasing against his hole, smearing precome all over his skin. “If you want me to do this without a condom, I can show you the test results.” He kisses Jared’s neck, tender for a moment. “But I’m negative on all fronts.”

“Me too.” Jared appreciates his honesty, and really, it’s been so long since Jared’s been with someone that there’s not even a remote chance of him carrying anything - not that he’s taken the risk before. “Fuck, Henry, c’mon.”

Henry laughs, darkly, sliding back just far enough to line himself up with Jared’s gaped hole. “I love how needy you are - never would have pegged you for that.”

“So you caught me in the right mood.” Jared grits his teeth as Henry pushes into him, thick enough that he feels like he’s being torn clean in two. Yeah, length doesn’t count for shit when Henry’s so goddamn girthy, filling Jared up  _ perfectly  _ once he’s gotten past the initial, long burn of it. It’s been long enough that Jared’s practically a virgin back there, and certainly he’s not taken anyone like Henry before.

Maybe he  _ is  _ going to be ruined for anyone else.

And that wouldn’t be such a bad thing, either. 

          Henry gives him a long moment to adjust, pulling Jared up on his knees. Jared has to widen his stance, compensating for his long legs. Henry holds him by his hips, steadying them both, balls deep in his ass. Jared already loves how they fit together, the way Henry doesn't move until Jared gives him the go ahead. 

         “You don't have to be so careful with me, you know.” Jared was serious when he told Henry to breed him, and just having his cock inside him is already enough to have Jared shoved close to the edge. Henry hums, grip tightening on Jared's body. 

        “If you need me to stop, for any reason, you say so.” He seals his promise with a kiss to the back of Jared's neck, moving his hips in slow, easy motion. “And if there is any way  _ you  _ need it, tell me.”

        It's really very sweet how accommodating Henry is trying to be, but Jared wants him hard and fast. He has gone so long without feeling the burn of pure, raw sex coursing through his body, and Henry can give that to him.

        Jared makes sure he gets his point across by lowering himself to the mattress and raising his ass as high as it will go, the change in angle following the slight curve of Henry's cock near perfectly, right against his prostate.

        It's been long enough that Jared had forgotten that he even  _ had  _ one.

        “You're awfully fucking tight back here,” Henry moans, his hips starting to pick up in tempo. “Shame no one's been enjoying it.”

         Jared laughs through the heat rolling through his body, every thrust of Henry's hips sending progressively larger and larger waves to the very edges of his consciousness. “Guess I was waiting for the right person.” More like he's been carrying a hopeless crush for a long time, but there's no need to tell Henry that. He's a smart guy, eventually he'll put it together.

        Provided that Jared lives long enough to find out, because the guy's dick is fucking magic and will likely kill him from pure bliss and really, it's been way too long.

        Henry reaches up and gets his fingers in Jared's hair, not pulling but definitely  _ claiming,  _ the snap and sound of his hips growing harder and faster against Jared's cheeks. Henry keeps finding that just right spot, keeping Jared secured so that he feels every fucking inch stretching his ass, nerve endings firing off like someone has cut the break lines and the only way this ends is with Jared imploding from undiluted pleasure.

         Jared knows he's moaning like a whore, sounds he hasn't made in a really fucking long time and really, he can't be blamed. He's been so fucking touch starved and Henry is rapidly making up the deficit, finally pulling Jared up so that he's on his knees and fucking him with no other purpose than to make Jared scream.

         “You can come like this,” he says, low and hot - not a question, but a command. “I'm close, Jared, your arse has me right  _ there.”  _ He's relentless now, robbing Jared of everything else but the need to blow. 

         Jared feels it, helped by the way Henry reaches around and rolls his right nipple between his fingers. Harder, he does it again, grinding his cock right against his prostate, left arm braced over Jared's stomach. Henry wants to  _ feel  _ him when it happens, absord Jared's long-denied pleasure right into his own body.

         “Fuck, Jared,  _ come.” _

__    And he does.

          Jared makes every effort to try and contain the roar that bursts out of him - it doesn't work, screaming his release as Henry comes deep inside, teeth sunk into the side of Jared's neck, right where anyone and everyone can see the evidence of what they did. 

For once, Jared is going to be the one walking into class on Monday with the remnants of a hot encounter still on him, able to finally share in that joy. Would it be too much to ask Henry to do it to the other side?

Christ, he’s really thinking way to much for someone who just blew a massive fucking load all over his comforter.

Henry holds him close as they come down, dick still buried in Jared’s ass. He drops gentle little kisses all over Jared’s neck and shoulders, wringing the last few drops of come from his cock before finally settling Jared more or less in his lap.

It’s not cuddling, but Jared will take it for the time being.

“So, tell me - I hope you didn’t come back here just because you felt sorry for me.” Jared has his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being held, safe and secure in Henry’s stupidly well-muscled arms. Seriously, the guy should be in the centerfold of whatever high-testosterone homoerotic fitness magazine he wants. “Because if so, I gotta say it’s gonna dampen the whole experience for me.”

Henry laughs, nose buried just under Jared’s right ear. “I came back because I realized no one at that bar could have compared to you, and truth be told, none of them have. Why do you think I moved in with you in the first place?”

“I’m guessing it’s not my extensive knowledge of incomprehensible French poets?” It’s meant as a joke, really, but Jared still feels a lot of insecurity. Yeah, they fucked, but… is there more to it than that?

“That and so many other things - which I’ll gladly detail after we do this again. Rather a lot of suppressed feeling I’ve got to work through.” He’s already reaching for Jared’s dick, which never really went soft in the first place.

“ _ You  _ have suppressed feelings? Better buckle up, Henry, because I’m gonna milk you dry.”

Jared says it with enough conviction that even he, after a few minutes, starts to believe it.

 

___

 

That night wasn’t a one time thing.

Hell, it wasn’t even a  _ two  _ time thing.

No, Henry can’t keep his fucking hands off of Jared and really, the amount of attention and sexual energy suddenly being directed at him is… frightening. Heady. Addictive. They are literally fucking every spare minute they have, and Jared is starting to wonder if there’s a limit to how much abuse the human ass can handle before it finally just gives up. He probably needs to do some research on it, but there’s been far more pressing matters to attend to, like sucking Henry’s cock as much as he possibly can.

Sure, when he has to be, Jared is engaged in what he’s supposed to be doing. He’s doing his lectures, his t.a. work, the minutiae that comes with being an adjunct faculty member. He’s never going to let that slide for the sake of anyone else, and he’s gotten super good at scheduling his homework around when Henry is with a client, or playing rugby, or whatever. It’s lit a fire under him to get his shit done, that way he can spend as much time with Henry inside him in one way or another.

Jared is quickly coming to think of himself as a sex addict, but when it’s that good, he can’t stop wanting it. Doesn’t  _ want  _ to stop wanting it. Henry’s become his favorite past time, and dare he say it, just one of his favorite people in general. It isn’t just fuck, sleep, then fuck again, no. It’s fuck, talk, eat, make out, sleep, fuck again, do Professional Adult Things, then fuck once more.

Marbles is starting to get weary of why Jared is spending so much time in her daddy’s room, but Jared will gladly bond with the cat more if he has to. It means he gets to learn more and more  _ about  _ Henry, and that’s something he loves.

Henry’s played rugby since he was a lad, and is what ultimately got him interested in fitness. He was a certified trainer in England before he moved to Texas a few years ago, mostly because he was tired of the English rain and Brexit nonsense. He’d had friends in school from Texas, so that’s how he came to be in Austin. He likes classical music, and has an exceptionally extensive knowledge of the standard repertoire - he had taken Jared to a chamber music recital one night and he’d  _ enjoyed  _ it. An honest to God date, and Jared wants more of those. Lots more.

In turn, Jared’s started taking a serious interest in soccer (football, Jared,  _ football _ ) and they both agree that they would fuck Lukas Podolski, if given the chance. Hell, Jared thinks that Henry watches it just because it gets him going, since the last few games they’ve watched have been completely missed, ending up with Jared’s tongue in Henry’s mouth somewhere around the twenty minute mark.

Jared’s starting to fall a little harder than expected for him, and Henry isn’t exactly trying to push himself away, either. His affection doesn’t stop and start with just sex, no - he touches Jared  _ constantly,  _ if he’s studying, making dinner, when they make their grocery trips every week - he’s yet to tire of it, and Henry has no fucking end of affection and touch for him.

And even with all of this, all the sex and orgasms and incredible, floating feeling that has taken up permanent residence under Jared’s ribcage, he still wants something. He should he happy, especially when Henry fucks him while still in his work clothes because the academic look does it for him, apparently.

He still wants to fuck Henry.

Own him and fill him up and listen to him beg for more, but he’s only yet dared to think that. Henry hasn’t mentioned wanting it the other way and truth be told, by the time they’ve both wrung each other dry, Jared has forgotten to ask. They’ve been doing the whole communication thing  _ super  _ fucking well, even if they are just fuck buddies (or maybe more, Jared hasn’t worked up to seriously put a label on it yet) and Henry isn’t his to just… ask. Yeah, Henry sucks his dick, and that’s super fucking awesome, but Jared wants his ass.

Badly.

It’s not exactly like he has a ton of friends to ask, and Jensen wouldn’t be any great help. Butt stuff is only allowed to be spoken of when they’ve both had a couple of beers and absolutely no one else is around. As much as he loves him, Jensen is so painfully straight that Jared honestly wonders if he’s from a different planet.

He’s just going to have to keep suffering in silence, or frustration, or whatever.

Henry wouldn’t deck him for a little manhandling, would he? Jared knows it would fucking hurt, so he’s not willing to try. Maybe he  _ can  _ live with being the bottom in this, and let Henry keep making him come hands free. It certainly is satisfying, every single time, right up until he sees that gorgeous, sculpted ass in a pair of gym shorts or tight jeans, and Jared’s mouth waters until he has to actually wipe his lips. It’s getting to be a serious problem, and there’s only so much torture that he can reasonably be expected to handle. No man’s fortitude is  _ that  _ strong, and Jared will admit that his defenses where Henry is concerned are practically non-existent.

He hasn’t quite acknowledged that it isn’t simply a matter of not having had regular sex in so long, oh no - this is as much about Henry as it is anything else. All of those needs and desires revolve around him, and him alone.

Apparently trying to telepathically project all of that doesn’t work, either, because so far, Henry has yet to pick up on any of it. Maybe Jared should switch his field of study to something useful, like physics or whatever branch of science would allow him to impart thoughts without ever saying a word. It would have saved him  _ so  _ much grief by now.

Jared can’t stop turning how good it would feel to have Henry like that, a constant, nagging heat just under the surface of his skin. It doesn’t help that it’s one of those dryly hot, early summer in Texas sort of days, where even the air conditioning isn’t doing much to help them shake the pervasive sweat. It had been too hot to stay in bed, so it’s not even ten o’clock, both of them awake and stripped down to just shorts. Henry’s watching a rugby match live from England, his feet in Jared’s lap, stretched out on the couch. Cold brew coffees sweat on either of their well-worn end tables, Jared’s own special recipe.

It’s one of those rare days where neither of them have anything on the table, save for enjoying each other’s company. It’s been too hot to sleep in the same bed the last few days, but that hadn’t stopped Henry from coming into his room earlier to awake him with kisses and tell him that he’d made sausages for breakfast. Jared loves it when he does that, being sweet on him for no other reason than it makes Jared ridiculously happy.

Henry has been absorbed in the match and every now and then, Jared does look up to watch that bunch of handsome lads fight over the ball, supplying in his own mind all of them naked, with Henry at the center, all broad shoulders and confident movement. He’d be a star, and really, he wonders if in a city the size of Austin there could be a team like that, just so he could see Henry in his element. It turns him on, and he’s not exactly trying to keep his boner concealed, shifting every now and then so that Henry feels it against the bottom of his foot.

He hasn’t said anything about it, not yet anyway. Jared’s not really in any rush to initiate, as it’s not a matter of if, but when. One hand holds the book he’s been digging lately, the other keeps going up Henry’s leg, occasionally straying up to rub him on the inside of his thighs. Henry holds himself open for that touch, even if his full attention isn’t on Jared the whole time. 

“Need a piss,” Henry says, his deep voice bringing Jared out of his lust-foggy trance. When he stands, Jared can see that he’s chubbed up, and he reaches out a hand to squeeze him as he walks by; Henry  _ definitely  _ isn’t wearing any underwear today, either.

“Hurry back.”

Henry chuckles and leans down to kiss him, hot and wet, for just a second before he makes his way to the bathroom. Jared thinks about following him, just so that he can touch him sooner. He lets him be, for now, but his interest in the book he’s holding evaporates as he watches Henry’s ass jiggle down the hallway.

Jared shoves his shorts down and gets his cock out, not in the least bit surprised to find that he’s wet as well as hard. Henry slipping his tongue into his mouth was all the spark he needed to get him going, and he sinks back into the couch as he strokes, toes splaying and heels digging into the carpet. He doesn’t mind being walked in on, not now, Henry having seen and tasted everything he’s got.

“Well hello there.”

Henry comes back in, no longer wearing his shorts, instead dressed in a jockstrap that barely looks to be containing his bulge. The dark fabric bands cling to his thighs like they’re a part of him, and Henry makes a point of walking in front of the television and letting Jared see just how well the jock frames his ass, too.

Jared stops jerking himself and salivates over his roommate instead, noticing that he’s holding a bottle of lube. “If we’re gonna do that, I need to go freshen up first.” He nods to the lube, tugging his shorts the rest of the way off.

“Oh, it’s not for you.” Henry walks over to the couch, settling his weight in Jared’s lap and bracing his hands on his shoulders. “I think there’s some unfinished business we need to attend to.” Another kiss, and Jared inhales at the same time, getting a lot of Henry’s musk in the process. It makes his cock harder still, sucking on Henry’s tongue without shame. He wants to hope like hell the unfinished business is the matter of Henry bottoming for  _ him -  _ but he isn’t going to get his hopes up just yet.

Because macking on Henry like this is really, really nice, and he doesn’t mind at all when Jared puts his hands on his ass and squeezes. He’s just so goddamn nice and firm, with just a touch of jiggle, groping him to his heart’s content, arching his hips up so that his cock brushes against Henry’s hole-

Shit.

Henry’s  _ wet. _

Jared breaks the kiss, fingers drifting towards Henry’s hole. “You want this.”

Henry nods, fingers tangled in Jared’s hair. “Only if you do. I don’t bottom for most, but I want it with you, Jared.” Another kiss, this one searingly hot, feeling like it’s going right for Jared’s tonsils. “I..got started, but I want you to finish.” Jared’s fingers are placed against Henry’s hole, and Jared traces a circle around the rim, dipping in for a moment before he pushes Henry off of him.

“Let’s do this somewhere a little more comfortable.”

Henry takes him by the hand and leads him to his bedroom, Marbles snoozing peacefully in the sun coming through the blinds above his bed. She clears out when she sees Henry coming down hard, with Jared landing on top of him in a tangle of arms and legs. Henry submits  _ way  _ easier than Jared had anticipated, moaning when Jared nips at his neck and collarbone to add to the starmap of bruises he’s already cultivated.

“Never got the bottomy vibe from you at all, just so you know.” Jared’s kissing his way down Henry’s stomach, licking his abs and swirling his tongue in his navel before he ends up between his legs. “That’s why I hadn’t mentioned it yet.”

“I only ever want it with certain men, and definitely none as badly as you do. I’ve been dreaming about your cock inside me for weeks now, just…”

“Didn’t have the nerve to ask? Yeah, me too.” Jared wets his lips as he pushes Henry’s knees towards his chest, exposing Henry’s slicked hole. He’s got a hell of a lot of dark hair down here, just the same as everywhere else. He doesn’t waste any time, fulfilling the hungry desire that’s been aching in him for far too long now.

“Christ, Jared, that feels bloody  _ amazing. _ ” Henry reaches down and pulls at Jared’s head, surrounding him with his massive thighs and  _ holding  _ him there. Jared doesn’t hold back anything, licking and fingering Henry open just the same as he’s had done to him about a hundred times now, pulling these really fucking lewd sounds out of Henry with every swipe of his tongue. It’s pure, carnal passion, and Jared definitely plans on waking Henry up like this  _ a lot  _ more often.

Even if it is one hundred degrees out and both of them sleep hot enough to be their own space heaters. Henry’s worth it.

Jared’s heart needs to stop, or he’s going to make all of this a lot more awkward.

Henry looks really fucking hot squirming on three of Jared’s fingers, fucking him in and out quick and efficient, just like Henry does to him when they both  _ have _ to have it. Henry can’t stop kissing him, doing his level best to take what he needs just from getting opened up - only Jared isn’t going to let it end like this, not today.

“Hold fuckin’ still,” he growls, and pulls his fingers out of Henry’s ass. He slicks his cock up as fast as he can, giving Henry two seconds before he starts to slide in. He’s not quite as thick as Henry but he’s still substantial enough that they need to at least  _ try  _ and ease into this - only Henry’s not having any of it, wrapping his legs around Jared’s waist and  _ pulling. _

Jared’s in him balls deep so quickly that he doesn’t have time to catch his breath. Henry feels like a furnace around him, clenching the muscle of his ass around him because he fucking needs to make sure Jared is fully seated.

Yeah, this is already  _ way  _ better than the fantasies that Jared’s been cooking up in his mind for the last year.

“About bloody fucking time,” Henry says, the grin on his face enormous. “If you can manage it, I want to feel this when I’m doing squats tomorrow.”

Jared bites his chest, his hips immediately starting up. “Oh, I can  _ manage  _ it, Henry. You’re not the only one who can go full service top around here.”

Not once has Jared ever applied that term to himself, but in the moment it feels right, and Henry certainly looks like he buys it. Feeling it is half the game, right?

Henry is a loud, noisy top when he’s in full rut but on the bottom? He’s whorishly loud, moaning and begging every time Jared slams back into him, holding so tightly into Jared’s hips that he’s leaving bruises. His chest bounces as he gets fucked, a near hypnotic movement that makes Jared fuck him even harder, just to watch those gorgeous tits move. He fucks selfish, deeply, nailing Henry’s prostate on every thrust, wanting to pick him up and slam him down on his cock just to see what happens. 

He doesn’t not this time, but at some point, he definitely wants Henry to ride him. It’d be just as satisfyingly exhausting as Henry fucking him, he’s sure - but later. Henry’s got his eyes closed, mouth hanging open and head thrown back. Jared sucks a mark into his neck, pulling Henry as tight he’ll go up against him. He’s getting close, his own fast, near brutal pace leaving him chasing that high with single-minded clarity.

“God, Jared, baby, I’m close, so fucking goddamn close.” Henry’s babbling, needy and unashamed, begging for a release that Jared is trying so fucking hard to give him. His dick is hard against his belly, sticking out the left side of his jock, leaking precome all over his abs, sticking in his treasure trail. Jared wants to make him bust hands-free, just like that first time - but he he strokes him, thumb swiping over the head and smearing his precome around. Henry moans, arching up into Jared’s touch, eyes half open,  _ pleasepleaseplease  _ pouring forth like a prayer.

“Gonna give you what you need, Henry.” Jared fucks him a little harder, hips snapping until Henry erupts, pulse after pulse of thick, heavy come coating his chest and stomach. Jared doubles over, orgasm taking him like a wave out to sea, whisper shouting  _ shitshitshitshitshit  _ until he’s spent, mouth pushed against Henry’s. He can feel his load leaking out around his cock, pulling out and looking at the mess he just bred Henry with.

Henry doesn’t protest when Jared swoops down to lick out his wrecked hole, tasting himself and the sweat of Henry’s body all at once. They’re both filthy with lube and come, made worse when Jared spits his load into Henry’s mouth and idly wonders if this is crossing a line.

Oh well.

Henry sucks Jared’s tongue greedily, growling “we’re doing that again” before he lets Jared go, both of them spent and exhausted.

It takes a long while for Jared to catch his breath, fingers tangled with Henry’s as they lie there, looking up at the ceiling, each other, then back to the ceiling again, and for Jared’s part at least, wondering just what the hell to go from here.

“So… I don’t guess you minded that.” Jared has to know, because things that seem good in a moment of passion aren’t always quite so rosy in retrospect. “With me...doing that.”

Henry props himself up on his side, reaching down between his legs to make sure that everything is still there. “There are lots of things I don’t mind, Jared, especially with you.” He kisses him, tasting of salty sweat and come. “Come to think of it, there are plenty of experiences I wouldn’t mind having with  _ just  _ you.”

Jared has to turn his head so that Henry can’t see his blush - he knows when he’s being asked out, even if it doesn’t happen all that often. “You don’t mind giving up your carefree bachelor ways?”

“Think that went out the window when I kissed you the first time, Jared.” He’s sincere, and Jared almost feels like he needs to pinch himself. “Am I doing this right?”

“Maybe?” Jared returns his smile and rolls over on top of him, the heat be damned. “But we can work out together if it  _ is  _ the right way.”

“Round two to make sure we have the routine correct?”

As Jared is rolled over to get his ass licked once more, he decides that yeah, he and Henry can take all the time in the world to make sure they’ve got it.


End file.
